


Busting People, Smashing Things

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Cas finally snaps, Dean has a therapeutic solution.





	Busting People, Smashing Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Destiel NaNoWriMo Promptober 2017 on facebook. The word of the day is Shattered.
> 
> This was a very quick, last minute inspiration.

Dean awoke to sounds of glass smashing down the hall. He grabbed his pistol which he always kept under his pillow, hurriedly put on his dead guy slippers, and check the hall corridor for any sign of a threat. The crashing sounds were coming from the other end of the hallway which led to the dungeon. How the hell Sam was still sleeping through this he had no idea but his door was closed so for now, he was safe from whatever was making the racket. Dean made sure to check his corners at every turn and carefully made his way down the stairs. He found the dungeon open and Cas growling, snarling, and throwing...ceramics into the wall. 

“Cas!”  
Nothing.

“Cas!!”  
Nothing.

He carefully fired a warning shot into the ceiling in hopes of grabbing the angels attention. It worked. Cas turned to him with eyes full of tears and dropped the bust of some long dead dude at his feet.

“What's wrong? Tell me….” Dean asked, genuinely fearful at what had caused such a reaction in the normally cool-as-a-cucumber angel. 

“My family. That's what's wrong. They're all a bunch of no good, broken, selfish, dick bag assholes!”

“And?”

“And I’m tired of it!” 

“And?”

“And what?”

“Did anything happen to cause this sudden breakdown?”

“...........................no.”

“Ya gotta give me more to go on than this Cas…” he said yawning.

“I miss Gabriel, and Samandriel, even Hannah. I’m so fucking pissed at Chuck for all the shit I've gone through! And the bastard hasn't acknowledged any of it! You've Sam. I feel sometimes like I’ve got nobody who can see things from my perspective, my family is a bunch of shitheads and I’m finally pissed off.”

Dean was beginning to understand. While Cas had his moments of passion, be they anger, rage, regret, or randomly about bees and lipstick, he’d finally snapped. He hadn't lost his marbles, he just needed to smash them against something. The dam had broken. 

“So, you feel the need to physically lash out…” Dean asked, it was kind of a question and a statement.

Cas nodded, but plopped down in the only chair in the dungeon. 

“So let's do it.”

Cas looked up at him in confusion.

“Let's do it. I’ve been pissed at them for years and they aren't even my family, can't imagine what you feel like. But let's do it. Let's fuck some shit up” Dean said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

Cas lit up, he could see what Dean was doing and he was so grateful. They both grabbed items from the useless pile of crap they’d been meaning to take out forever but hadn't, and broke it. Everything. Every last piece they threw against the walls. When they ran out of stuff to to throw Dean took him to the shooting range on the same floor but other end of the bunker and they tore shit up in there. They went on for hours in silence with each other, just blasting away the anger and strife.

Eventually Sam made his way down in the morning with glasses, earplugs, and travel coffee mugs so nobody got gunpowder in their brew.

Finally he asked them what the occasion was when they paused to reload. 

Dean smiled knowingly. Cas answered, “sometimes you just need to blow shit up.”


End file.
